New Light
by radixVIRO
Summary: Tala has been reliving his past through nightmares for a large majority of his life. He recently comes across a young woman that he never thought he would ever associate himself with. She might be a means of eradicating the inner turmoil he suffers daily. Rated T for language. Rating subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Beybladeⓒ and all associated characters are the creative property of Takao Aoki.**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

* * *

I am weightless.

Faint whispers surrounded me. They were distant and distorted, but audible. Soft murmurs became louder, as if they were nearing. I couldn't reach them. What are they saying? There is air here, but I cannot breathe. I inhaled, wishing for my lungs to fill with air. They only filled with further questions. It's the voices… They're talking again. They were muffled, as though underwater. Bubbles escaped my nostrils and floated above. I felt coated, yet unclothed- but with what? I listen closely, finely tuning my attention to the voices outside.

Outside?

My body ached. With struggle, I forced my eyes open against the dense weight that fell upon them. It was as if I had been sleeping for weeks. I squeezed my eyes shut as a burning sensation clouded my vision. Cold liquid engulfed my senses. It feels as though everything is closing in, yet expanding outward. I made a second attempt, enduring the sting. I exhaled shakily, but the air didn't make it far from my face. The moisture of my breath clung to my skin. I tried convincing my hand to reach for my face, but it would not obey my commands. My eyes lazily blinked and fought to open once more. I allowed my head the freedom to teeter forwards curiously. I squinted, trying to adjust to the haze in my eyes.

" _He is waking, sir."_ My eyes shifted to the source of sound. It was a man. From what I could – barely – tell, he wasn't the only one in the room with me. However, it didn't appear as though I was _in_ a room, per say. My eyes widened- I was submerged again. The surrounding glass provided enough of a reflection to see a mask wrapped tightly around my face. My eyes shot down to my disobedient arms. They were pierced by several tubes that connected myself to the ceiling. I looked up- it was the tank.

An older, all too familiar man approached the glass tube that contained me. His crooked smirk and crazed eyes were all I needed to understand this situation. It was another test. I was a caged animal. Exposable. Peering eyes surrounded me, staring deep into my very soul. They wore the same twisted smiles as the leader of these experiments. The asshole that always called the shots.

One of the white-coated men moved beside the older man. At a nod, he proceeded to empty a syringe of blue liquid into an open port on one of the protruding tubes. My body shook violently. 'Get me out of here!' I screamed, but my words were silent. I couldn't speak. I couldn't control my body. Panic consumed me and I felt my eyes roll to the back of my head as I was once again shrouded by darkness.

* * *

" _Get up!"_ I groaned, feeling my body being shaken. I breathed inwardly, opening my wary eyes. I was lifted from the ground by the collar of my uniform and shoved against a cement wall adjacent to where I had woken. I squinted my eyes, glaring at the man before me. Man may not be the correct term for this situation. This kid was in the same situation I was, and he was not that much older than I. His untamed blonde hair blew with the force he now used to throw my body to the ground beneath him. The abbey tended to maintain a keen fondness to pitting kids like us against one another. It was easier that way- they needn't get their hands dirty and it roughed us up. The giant boy peering down at me held no emotion in his eyes. His eyebrow twitched. "Keh." He grabbed the front of my uniform again and lifted me high enough so we were eye-to-eye. "Listen, freak." Here we go again. The same good morning ritual I was welcomed with every damn time I opened my eyes. "Don't you for a second think you're better than us." He glanced back at the kids behind him, particularly at a kid I was conveniently put against just before lights out the previous night. I did what I had to do to survive, and the kid with a swollen face would have done the exact same, were he ambushed. "Know your place." He finished, glancing up at the men above the mezzanine. The first to speak was an older man with violet hair. "Bring him to me, Spencer." The big kid nodded and, while granting my feet access to the floor below, dragged me up the stairs to the group of onlookers.

He brought me to an empty room and tossed me onto the only chair sitting in the centre of the floor. I slumped into the chair, keeping my eyes closed. The last thing I needed was to initiate an encore of what just ensued. "Well done." I glared up at the purple haired man. "You may leave." He dismissed that Spencer kid and focused in on me. He advanced forward, standing in front of me. "I expected more of you, Ivanov." He tutted, waving his finger back and forth. "You shouldn't get yourself into these kinds of situations, you know. It isn't good for your health."

"Hn. Easy to say when you aren't subjected to this bullshit." Ah, I've done it again. I heard the cracking of his knuckles as they connected with my jaw. I remained in my seat, keeping my attention to the wall beside me. He grabbed the front of my hair and roughly turned my face to him. He spat as he threatened, "Any more of this and you're going back to the tubes." My eyes widened in fear. He smirked at my reaction. He spun on one heel and headed toward the door, nodding to two of the guards awaiting his next order. At a wave of his hand, the boys entered the room, allowing the door to pull to a full close on its own. One held me in place while the other tied me to the chair. They tightened the braided ropes around previous, albeit recent, bruises on my flesh. "Ensure our young soldier does not step out of line again." With that, he was gone and my morning assault continued until noon.

* * *

I was suddenly lying flat on my stomach. I groaned into the soft substance beneath me, pushing myself up with aching arms. Sitting upright, I lifted a listless hand to my throbbing skull while my exhausted eyes scanned the area. Nothing. Absolutely nothing but seemingly endless amounts of snow. I groaned once more, lifting my weight onto my tiny legs.

Wait, what?

I looked down to find that my legs did not hold me too far from the snow below. I took a better look at my hands that were wrapped in thick, fury mittens. _'What the hell…'_ I lifted one foot in front of the other with great discomfort and effort, trudging through the thick white. I was unsure of where I was going. It was cold. Actually, it would be better described as positively frigid. Figures when I finally felt my arms, they would be seconds away from succumbing to frostbite.

I wrapped my arms tightly around my torso, hugging myself from the blowing winds. My face stung with every breath winter had to offer. My legs were burning. I kept my eyes down to ensure momentum in my numbing limbs. I was unsure of whether it was due to the glacial Russian storms or fatigue. My eyes grew heavy with every quivering step.

A heavy, icy gush of wind danced wildly around my miniature body. I threw my hands up in front of my face against the monstrous gust and squeezed my eyes shut. It lasted seconds, but felt like hours as I started to feel my heartbeat behind my eyes. I slowly opened them after the winds died down, my hands still shielding myself from the sudden angry blow. To my surprise – and utmost appreciation to the gods – there was a rooftop peeking out from the mountains of snow up ahead. This discovery surged a newfound strength in my legs and I found myself moving at a faster pace. Running, even, in hopes of escaping this brewing storm.

Nearing my destination, my cheeks tingled the wider my smile grew. My legs were moving as fast as they possibly could, my heart pounding in my chest after every step. Staggering breaths escaped my happy smile as the house came into full view. I slowed my pace a few feet away from the front entrance of the small house before me. I was ecstatic to have finally made it, but there was a pull in the back of my mind trying to convince me to remain outside. It seemed oddly…familiar. Deciding against the warning of my conscience, I stepped forward and lightly pushed on the door.

'It's open!' Bowing, I entered the threshold of my saving grace. I quietly closed the door behind me and removed the drenched boots from my feet. Happy to be rid of the snow-filled mittens from my frozen hands, I tossed them onto the floor along with my thin coat. I rubbed my hands together hoping the friction would help the blood flow through my fingers and relieve me of the numbing pain surging through my limbs. A slight shiver ran up my spine- the transition from being out in that storm to the warmth of this house sent waves of relief throughout my little body. Stepping further into the house, I poked my head around each corner, taking in my newfound surroundings. This place really did look familiar. It even _felt_ familiar. It was slightly unnerving.

And then I heard her.

"Are you home, honey?" That voice. Where have a heard it before? I cautiously moved closer to its source. "Where have you been? I warned you not to stay out too late! What if you got caught up in the worst of the storm?" Panic screamed in the recesses of my mind, begging for me to leave. Turning a corner, I found myself walking into a vast living space. The only light was from the warm fireplace, casting shadows from everything it touched. My jolted when I felt something grab my arms.

My frantic eyes widened and I whipped around, coming face-to-face with the voice that called out to me. There she was. Knelt before me with a knowing smile on her face. Her long, blonde hair cascaded down her back and framed her petite face. Her cerulean eyes smiling from her cheeks at me under a thick layer of black eyelashes. My breath hitched in my throat. It felt like my heart was going to bust out of my chest. 'M-mom…'

Tears welled up in my eyes and I threw myself into her arms. She held me close, a small chuckle escaping her lips. "Why don't you help me prepare dinner?" She pulled back to look at me. She smiled. "Your father will be home soon." Once again, seconds felt like hours as we prepared our evening meal together. I memorized every smile, every word she uttered being saved to memory. Her laugh was infectious and I found myself laughing wholeheartedly alongside her.

Euphoria.

There was a knock at the door. Mother knelt in front of my tiny form again, urging me to answer the door. "I bet this will be the best meal your father has ever eaten!" She smiled deeply once more. "It might even become a favourite. I know it'll be mine." I rushed to the door, my smile making my cheeks sore. I pulled it open and my heart dropped into my stomach.

A group of men dressed in heavy black coats and masks stood before me. One of the larger men from the back of the group stepped forward and dumped a large form in a heap before me. Looking down, I was numbed once more. My father's lifeless eyes stared back at me, blood staining the entirety of his face. That same blood pooled onto the floor by my feet, soaking into my socks.

"Who is it, Tal-" Mother dropped the plates we had cleaned earlier for our family meal onto the floor, gasping loudly. No. Don't come. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. She rushed over to me, grabbing my arm and pulling me behind her. The force had me fall to the ground, landing harshly on my back. One of the intruders at the door grabbed my mother by the throat and lifted her off the ground. Her feet kicked as she clawed at his hand trying to escape. I sat up and froze. Another man caught my eyes; I hadn't realized he'd been staring at me the entire time. He, too, walked through our door, stepping over my father's corpse. His stare never left mine. I shook uncontrollably. "Can we make this quick, I have places to be." The lone man on the other side of our door questioned, as if bored.

The man before me let out a menacing snicker, venom pouring from every syllable that left his mouth. "This one is mine." Tears streamed down my face. My body aggressively convulsed, bile rising in my throat. This was it. He approached me with knife in-hand, raising his arm hire to strike after every advance towards my still frame. Before I could process anything, he turned towards my mother with his raised hand and plunged the knife deep into her throat.

A blood curdling scream left my mother's lips and she was silenced. Her murderer's ferocious eyes never left mine. He maintained contact the entire time- his eyes smiling with the sinister grin under his mask. His partner that held her up dropped her lifeless body to the floor, her blood, too, soaking into the hardwood. Everything was numb. The piercing scream of my mother flooded my senses. I looked down, wide-eyed at my family lying at the feet of the monsters that invaded our home. The larger man stepped forward. My petrified, 6-year-old self, sat as still as my parents before me. He grabbed me by the scruff of my shirt and pulled his fist back, launching it at me.

Everything went black.

* * *

His eyes shot open. Tala panted heavily, clenching his chest. He was drenched in a thick sweat soaking into his sheets. It happened again. That same god-forsaken dream that has plagued him for the better half of his seventeen years. He sat up, raking his hand through his scarlet hair. He stretched his arm over to the side of his bed searching for his phone. When he found it, he squinted when the bright backlight blinded his sleepy eyes in his dark room. 'Got in two hours of sleep, huh.' He tossed his phone onto the bed beside him and flopped onto his back, his right arm over his eyes. 'It's going to be a long day.'

He reflected on the nightmares that consume his sleep for hours. Was there anything he could do to make them stop? He'd been haunted by his memories for so long- weren't they getting tired of harassing him all the time? He lifted his arm from his eyes, placing it behind his head. The sunlight rose from beyond the horizon, light peeking its way into his dark room. Tala sighed to himself. He supported himself on his elbows and swung his legs over his bed. 'Might as well get an early start to training.'

Since there weren't any tournaments scheduled for the next couple of years, he was staying in Bakuten supervising the younger bladers joining the BBA. It was a pain in the neck, granted, but it kept him busy enough to keep his mind off his night terrors. Rather than dress in his usual attire, he settled for some dark grey sweatpants, a black long-sleeve shirt and his black running shoes. Grabbing his headphones from atop his dresser, he made his way for the door. As odd as it was, he found running in the early mornings soothing. There were barely any people out this early in the morning, to his advantage. Less socializing, the better. He ran along his usual route while in the city; from his apartment, through the city, down to the ocean, along the shore, back through the city and back home. He ran his way down to the water and ran along the shore. The cool breeze of the ocean and the orange that kissed the sky from the rising sun calmed his nerves, allowing him to clear his mind. He closed his eyes, keeping up his momentum. If there was ever a moment where he genuinely felt at peace, this was it.

And it lasted for five whole seconds.

As he opened his eyes, he collided with another figure and toppled over them, sending them head first into the water. Tala sat up, angrily shaking sand out of his hair. He glowered at the person before him. He opened his mouth to accuse them of being in his way, but his victim beat him to the punch. "Watch where the hell you're going, idiot!" A glare was reciprocated back to him from the small frame squeezing out the bottom of their shirt in the water. Tala growled. Who did this cretin think they were? He stood to his feet with his arms folded over his chest. His scowl remained unmoved. Their stares lasted momentarily as the sun revealed itself from its slumber. The rays of light danced through the person's hair and reflected off the water surrounding her. She turned to face the rising sun, pushing a strand of hair behind her ears. She turned to Tala and beamed up at him. "Wow! Look how incredible this is!" He wasn't one to be shocked, but he was more or less startled by her sudden change in demeanor. He stared blankly at the small girl in front of him. He had to admit, with the natural ambiance created by the sun and the colours dancing off the water, the petite girl almost looked pret- "And you totally ruined it, stupid!"

What.

The girl stood facing him head on with her hands on his hips, the frown back on her face. Her chocolate hair fell in loose waves down to the centre of her back. Her ruby eyes glistening with anger. "What's your deal, man?" Tala stepped toward the girl, using his size over her to intimidate her. Little did he know, he was challenging the wrong girl. "I what?" He demanded an answer. How dare someone, especially a small girl, disrespect him at any given time. She scoffed in response, quirking an eyebrow. "I don't believe I stuttered." Tala's eyebrow twitched and he felt his blood boiling in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't help but feel as though he'd seen her before. Her angry stance and dirty looks felt familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Needless to say, she wasn't one of his many fangirls.

She rolled her eyes to herself – uncaring of how the man before her might react – and pulled her hair into a high pony atop her head. She glanced at him sideways, maintaining her daggers. "Pay attention next time, would ya?" She walked out of the water, rolling the bottoms of her tights just under her knee once she reached the sand. She bent down to pick up her shoes from the shore, along with a small tote bag. She swung it over her shoulder in a huff and marched her way back up the hill to the main road. Tala's gaze remained on her until she vanished from his sight. He continued his usual route, but walked the rest of the way. He couldn't seem to hold back his smirk at the challenge – and audacity – demonstrated by the girl. She clouded his thoughts right up to his apartment, where he figured he'd never see the little wench again.

Well, for a few hours, at least.

* * *

A/N: And chapter one is complete! I was initially planning on this to be a one chapter story, but kind of fell in love with another idea that popped into my head. This was inspired after re-watching the G-Revolution season and inwardly dying for Tala to talk to Hilary during certain moments. I would argue with the screen like y u no talk? I'm a diehard KaixHilary fan, don't get me wrong, but there's just something about this pairing that makes my inner fangirl squeal with joy. I mean, it's pretty rare to find TalaxHilary stories anyway, so why not bless the site with one.

Reviews are always appreciated!

All my love,

Radix


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Beybladeⓒ and all associated characters are the creative property of Takao Aoki.**

* * *

Chapter Two:

* * *

Tala inwardly sighed for the nth time this afternoon. He was currently at the Beyblading Association's new training arena. If it weren't for Mr. Dickinson, there was no way in hell Tala would be testing his own patience in attempt to teach his trainee blader how to perfect a basic launch. And when he said basic, he meant _basic._ Just pull the cord. Tala had perfected this at the age of eight- granted, it was performed under completely different circumstances, but he still did it. He looked down at the small raven haired boy beside him. The child was about half Tala's towering height and possessed half the determination the destructive blader did. The boy let out a frustrated cry, stared up at his teacher with tears in his eyes, forming a large pout. "This is impossible! I can't do it!"

Tala sighed again. He uncrossed his arms and placed his hands in his pockets lazily. This is always what happened: he would give simple, explicit instructions and his beginner trainee would attempt – and inevitably – fail. Without opening his eyes, he spoke, "If you ever planned on being a tournament champion, get that idea out of your head." He opened his eyes, locking his cerulean glare with the child's. "You aren't cut out for this. I suggest you just go home."

His callous words startled the young boy, his breath hitching in his throat. He looked at his blade, then back at Tala. 'Here they come.' It was always the waterworks with these kids. His student scrunched up his face as his tears ran down his face. He angrily lifted his hand and threw his blade at Tala before running out of the arena. The blade bounced off Tala's chest, clinking on the marbled floor as it dropped. He looked down at the blade indolently and picked it up. He spun on his heel and headed towards the lockers. He wondered if there were anyone asides from himself that put themselves wholeheartedly into what they wanted most. 'If the kid really wanted to learn, he would have tried harder.'

Tala strode through the locker room. 'There's no space in this world for incompetence.' He looked at the blade bitterly before he coldly tossed it into trash can.

* * *

"Seriously, Tala. Another one?" The accused sat across from his astute coworker in the association's office. The grand room contained historical pictures along the walls; mostly consisting of tournament participants and their champions. His body tensed on the suede couch beneath him. The permanent scowl on his face deepened. How was it his fault the kid couldn't perform the simplest of tasks? If he was unable to accomplish that much, then there was no point in continuing. It was a waste of time. "Maybe you should use a different approach when instructing." Tala's eyes narrowed at his accuser.

"You would be wise to choose your words carefully, Kon." Tala glared at the ex-Blade Breaker. Ray was the more perceptive member of the reigning world champion's teammates, but also the most candid. Though he had to admit, he much preferred the Chinese blader over any other member. Even Kai was a handful at best. That, or he would vanish without a word.

"I'm not saying you don't know what you're doing," Ray held his hands in front of him defensively, meaning no harm. "But that's the fifth student you've had running out this week. It's a little excessive." He may be right, but how was that Tala's fault? He was doing exactly as he was asked to: teach the kids the best techniques to become exceptional bladers.

"If the kid can't execute the drills effectively, there's no reason for him to be here." The Russian stated matter-of-factly. It was Ray's turn to let out a sigh. This was going to be an exhausting circular conversation. "I'm just saying you might benefit from looking at things from a different perspective." Tala scoffed before the blader's words left his mouth. Figures. He seemed to be the only one that truly understood what it took to obtain remarkable power. Regardless, he stood to his feet, indicating he was bored of the topic at hand. With his infamous 'hn,' similar to that of his two-toned partner, he turned and made his way to the door. A different perspective? Feh.

Ray sighed. He knew the Russian was indifferent to opinions other than his own, but he didn't expect such heartlessness. "Oh!" Ray called out to Tala just as his hand gripped the brass doorknob. Tala paused, indicating he was listening to whatever else the neko-jin had to say. "Mr. D has invited us, as well as our teams, to partake in his sixtieth birthday celebration." Tala's brow furrowed and he spun to face the smiling blader. Before he could let out his inevitable refusal, Ray got to his feet, hands on his hips, and interrupted. "It isn't a big social event- you don't even have to talk to anyone." He coerced. "Just some good food and tournament teams wishing Mr. D a happy birthday and thank him for all he's done for us. You can manage that, can't you?" Ray smirked as he let out his last words. He knew he had to phrase things a particular way in order to get a response he was satisfied with. His smirk grew wider the darker Tala's scowl became. 'Right on target.'

Tala was now facing Ray entirely, hands crossed over his chest. He growled in response. "There is little I can't manage. However, socializing with a room full of idiots with the mental capacity of a goldfish is not one." Ray grinned. He just needed one little push. He raised his arms from his hips, holding them outward lazily and shook his head. "I guess it can't be helped. I guess seeing the three-time world champ just isn't something you're capable of." He felt daggers being visually shot at him. "I totally get it, man. It's a struggle for a lot of us," Ray paused before slowly dragging out his final assault. " _…Runner-ups._ "

That did it. The daggers Tala was sending had quickly become spears. With a huff, he spun back around and swung the door open with immense force. Before exiting, he gave Ray a threatening look before gritting between his teeth. "Don't underestimate me." He slammed the door shut. Ray stood grinning, victoriously crossing his arms over his chest. It didn't take much to rile up any of the Russian bladers; especially their captain.

"Now," he pondered aloud to himself. "To get the others in agreeance."

* * *

Tala cursed himself the entire way home for not driving. Sure, it would've been a lot more convenient, but he had initially thought that the walk there would keep his mind preoccupied. Boy, was he wrong. He grit his teeth angrily as he recalled Ray's words. Was that a threat? Tala stuffed his hands in his pockets as he stalked down the busy streets. He took solace in the noisy city. It allowed his focus to remain on his current thought: how to annihilate the Chinese blader. Why should he attend this little gathering? He was barely on good terms, of his own volition, with any other team, let alone friends. He could feel a familiar fire burning in the pit of his stomach. He inwardly sighed; this always happened when he was irked. There were only two things capable of calming his seething nerves: one, beating the snot out of someone- anyone. And- he looked up as he spotted a cafe on the corner of the intersection he was approaching. 'Coffee.'

Upon reaching the café, he took quickly peered into the window. To his liking, it didn't seem too busy inside. Likely due to the fact that it's mid-day and people are still working. He pulled open the glass door, causing a light jingle from the bells above. He glanced around at the empty tables, then to the glass case carrying dozens of glistening, colourful sweets. He could hear rustling from behind a small swinging door that, he figured, led to the supplies room. He let out a light, agitated cough in hopes that whomever was behind there would hurry themselves and serve him.

A muffled "I'm coming!" came from the back and the clicking of heels neared where he stood.

A young woman, seemingly around his age – perhaps a year or two younger – popped out from behind the door. He hadn't seen her since the rise of the sun.

She was fixing her chocolate hair into a small bun atop her head, offering a sincere apology. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" Her head was down as she carefully tied her apron around her waist and dusted the flour from her blouse. "How can I-" Her rambling ceased when she met cerulean eyes. Hilary glared at the man in front of her, who returned the look. She scoffed. "What are you doing here?"

Tala rolled his eyes. 'Great,' he thought bitterly. Figures the one place he thought convenient on his walk home had hired the irritating fool from this morning. He nodded towards the coffee machine. Hilary quirked an eyebrow, looking behind her then back at Tala. He rolled his eyes again. He was in no mood for her badgering. "Coffee."

She leaned her weight onto one leg and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her glare deepened. "And why should I do as you say?"

Tala suppressed a low growl begging to surface. Rather, he smirked, mimicking her folded arms. "I am a paying customer, after all."

Hilary uncrossed her arms, placing one hand on her hip and releasing an irritated groan that had built up. Ruby locked with cerulean. "I'd prefer a more considerate customer."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "Then consider it an apology for this morning."

Hilary's brow twitched. "Are you kidding me?" She became louder, "You're the one that should be apologizing! You totally ruined a perfect shot." She pointed a finger at him accusingly, firmly poking him in the chest. "You should appreciate the fact that you're still standing."

Tala snorted in response. Was this girl out of her mind? His reaction to her little spout seemed to further anger the petite girl. She was amusing, he'd give her that. She seemed to get set off so easily. He noticed her eyes flicker up to the doorframe in the small space and let out a small sigh. What he didn't realize was that she was eying the security camera, wishing it would – even for a split second – malfunction so she could lunge at the ignorant man in front of her. Her eyes then narrowed back onto him as she stretched her arm out to the side, grabbing a foam cup from under the counter. She mumbled under her breath, "All you celebrities are the same with your shitty attitudes."

"What was that?" To Hilary's demise, her 'customer' had an excelled sense of hearing. She sighed, reluctant to prepare anything for this entitled piece of work. "What'll it be?" Tala smirked victoriously. He was surprised how easily she caved, considering her explosive personality. But was nonetheless grateful he wouldn't have to interact with the little firecracker on the other side of the counter. "Black."

This time it was Hilary's turn to let out a small snort. "Perfect." She glanced at him before turning to face the machine on the opposing counter with a smirk on her face. "Matches your soul." Tala's eye twitched. Such valor for a small woman.

"Shouldn't you address me appropriately before handing over my order, servant." It seemed to be a battle of the twitches. She refused to bow to him in thanks for his order.

"I don't need a name from you, _sir_." He heard every drop of venom she had placed on the title. She pulled out a black marker from a pocket on her apron. "I already know who you are."

When she was finished, she poured the hot drink into the cup. Like the camera, she was wishing that the machine pouring the hot liquid would somehow malfunction and it would end up all over the café's guest. She evilly snickered at the way she imagined it would play out. Once the last drop joined the rest of the liquid pooled in the foam, she lidded it and shoved it out to Tala. He looked down at her outstretched hand without displaying any interest in taking it from her.

'What is this guy's deal?' She raised her brows enticingly, wiggling the cup in her hand. "Either take it or leave." That victorious smirk was plastered on his face again. He reached out and took the cup from her hands, not intending to their skin to touch. She pulled back quickly, almost causing the cup to drop. She rubbed her now 'jerk-tainted' hand with the other, glaring at him. "Disgusting."

Tala couldn't believe this woman. Not once in his life had he seen a woman demonstrate such… such _distaste_ in him. "Stupid woman." He glared at her one last time before taking his leave.

Hilary shot her favourite finger up at him before she closed her eyes and quickly snapped her head to the side, letting out a small "hmph" before stomping back through the door she had first appeared from.

Tala let out an aggravated sigh once he stepped back out onto the concrete streets and heard the ringing of the bell, indicating the door behind him had closed. He turned back to shoot some eager glares at the girl, but she was gone. 'Whatever.' He thought scathingly while taking a sip from his drink. He went to shove his free hand into his pocket until he noticed a black smudge on his fingertips. He groaned. Not only had she agitated him a mere ten seconds ago, but he was now stained with her annoyance until he got home.

He looked down at his warm drink in his hand. Albeit displeased by her combative behaviour, he couldn't seem to hold back a light chuckle.

Along the side of the cup, "Asshole" was scribbled in black ink.

* * *

A/N: My creativity tends to peak in the late hours of the night, so I apologize for any grammatical errors while writing in my exhausted state.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Beyblade** **and all associated characters are the creative property of Takao Aoki.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

* * *

A few days had passed since his little student went running off. Tala had been leaning back on his couch for the last few hours trying to get in some sleep before caving in to the ticking of the clock. His brow twitched in frustration. There's something to be said about determination. That ungrateful girl was determined to stay on his mind, her little bursts of anger occasionally seeping into his unconscious form. Any rare occasion he could drift into a peaceful sleep, she would haunt his thoughts.

He found it surprising he hadn't seen her in quite a few days as he trekked his usual tracks. Even during his early morning runs, she was nowhere to be seen. Or when he made his loop and headed back home, she wasn't in the café any time he took a quick glance through the large glass window as he walked by. Not that it bothered him too much, he concluded. He wasn't exactly impressed with the way she chose to interact with him. Tala had spent the remainder of his week thinking of the insolent woman that not only interrupted his morning run, but interfered with the remainder of his week off from the training centre. Tala growled instinctively as her scowl popped into his head again. He couldn't wrap his head around her abrasive nature. Was she doing this out of spite? Whatever her reasons, he deemed them unworthy of any further thought at this point.

He stood to his feet from the comfort of his couch, raking his hands through his hair while the other was stuffed in his pocket. He glanced back to the couch, a quick second of longing before deciding it was probably time to get ready for this little shindig Mr. D had planned. Tala shuffled his way to the bathroom, staring groggily at his reflection. He was in desperate need of a decent sleep- scratch that. He was in desperate need of _any_ sleep, be it six hours or six minutes. His sleep deprivation showed itself clearly through the puffs under his eyes. He closed his eyes and sigh with a huff. 'Might as well get this over with.'

It wasn't five minutes before Brian kicked in the door, followed by his giant teammate and the more vertically challenged member. The Russian team may be ruthless, but they try their damnedest to avoid insulting Ian's lack of growth. Well, as often as they can.

"Quit playin' with yourself and hurry the hell up!" Brian's voice came booming from the living room. Tala let a growl escape his throat as he entered the room. Ian and Spencer's snickering could be heard from a mile away. "We were supposed to be there an hour ago."

Tala pulled his sweater over his head, ruffling his hair. He glared at his teammate and lifelong friend. "You should probably let me know you were on your way _before_ you were downstairs." He reached for his phone and angrily shoved it into his coat pocket. Brian still had his snarky smile plastered on his face. Every little dig he could make at his captain and not have his head ripped off instantly was deemed a victory. He needed something to show for, right? The team made their way to the elevator and exited the lobby with Tala in the lead. Eyes were all over them. It wasn't as if they didn't relish in the attention, but it would have been less irritating if whispers didn't follow each look.

"Look it's them." "Is that their captain? I heard he's the worst of them all." "I heard he's actually killed people." "How can they be allowed to walk the streets without surveillance?"

Tala's immediate reaction was to shoot menacing looks at the bystanders. They were notorious for their brutality and the gruesome foundation their history was built on. It's not as if they asked for the upbringing they received. Regardless, it's not like there was anything that could change the past. Tala sighed. If this continued the entire way to the training centre, he'd bestow Walborg the ultimate honour of blasting his head off his shoulders.

* * *

This was hell. This was absolute, indescribable hell. Tala's piercing eyes scanned the lobby of the training centre for the bane of his existence. That damn cat said it wasn't a big social even, yet here Tala and his team stood at the entrance, taking in the scene before them. The lobby was packed with national teams, most of which he had faced during tournaments at some point, including those that he was unfamiliar with. He had never imagined that the room could hold as many people as were stuffed into it tonight. 'Great.'

He and his team finally made it through and found their sought-out sanctuary. And, luckily enough, it was right next to the bar. If nothing else, he could drink these heathens away. Across the lobby were several decorated tables lined up and full of various kinds of foods. It ranged from the incredible spices of Bhutan to the bitter plates he often found in North America -everything to suit each individual pallet. Looking up, enormous crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling, their light reflecting off each surface. Every crystal appeared to be hand crafted, as well as the excellent beer in his hand. Eyes still at the ceiling, he took in every detailed etching in the ceiling mould. Whoever designed this had a careful eye and skilled hand. Tala had to admit he was impressed with the work- he was a man of great taste. He imagined how long it must have taken to complete such a masterpiece. His eyes glided back down to the wall.

His brows furrowed in concentration. There on the wall hung a hand-painted canvas of the rising sun. the metallic grey of the water reflected the glistening light of the sun as it danced along the water. The rays of the glowing sphere kissed the sky above, orange and yellow cascading down to the shoreline. It was remarkable. He took another chug from the drink in his hand, admiring the work in front of him. "Hahaha I know, right? It's as if I'm a genius or something!" And then his moment of solace ended. He inwardly groaned, wishing for the irritating voice to keeps its distance from him.

He peered over at the owner of the confident voice. There he stood, the world champ, with one hand behind his capped head and the other on his hip. Tala rolled his eyes as he watched Tyson continue to gloat about his victories. He knew Tyson well enough to understand how much the boy craved attention. It didn't matter who it was from as long as he got it. He was startled, however, when a familiar voice responded to the boisterous champ with anger.

"Will you behave yourself for once? Not everything is always about you!" Tala's eyes quickly flicked to the new voice. He'd heard it incessantly for days, but hadn't seen her within that time. But there she stood the same as she was the first time he saw her. She had her hands folded over her chest and stomped her foot in annoyance.

Oh. She appeared to have dressed up for this event. It wasn't anything major, but he hadn't seen her asides from when she fell into the water and again when she was at work. Her hair hung loosely to her mid-back, flaring out at the ends. A fitted yellow night dress hugged her frame, showing off curves that she was never willing to flaunt anywhere before. He couldn't tell what she wore on her feet, however, as the length of her dress kissed the floor with every step she took. Elegance radiated off her.

'If only she behaved as she appeared.' Tala chuckled to himself at his insult, his eyes never leaving her. He knew if she heard him, he'd get an earful.

It was an entertaining show without any dialogue. The two of them had quitted down their little quarrel, though not finished. He watched Tyson grin at the petite girl before him, his hands clasped together around hers begging for some lenience. The girl, in turn, pinched his nose and pulled him in closer. It looked like he was getting his ears blasted off.

A new feeling ignited in the pit of Tala's stomach as he watched Tyson swing his arm over the chocolate haired girl's shoulders, pulling her in closer until their cheeks touched. Agitation? That couldn't be right.

"See something you like?" Spencer's baritone voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Tala snapped out of his own little trance and folded his arms over his chest. His cool eyes drifted up to his teammate's, daring him to continue. Spencer seemed unaffected by it. He had, after all, been with the fiery captain for many years. He knew the limits to Tala's patience, but that didn't mean he couldn't test them.

Ian piped in laughing. "Looks like the world champ can't handle his little girlfriend." He pointed as his laughter continued at Tyson receiving a fist to the head.

Oh. She was Tyson's girl. When did she start hanging around that buffoon? Wait… Had she always been there? He tried to think back to the tournaments he had faced against Tyson, even when BEGA was involved. Had she been there the whole time? There was no way. His eyes never missed anything.

Tala closed his eyes, indicating he was ending whatever conversation his team had dragged him into. He was no longer interested in the affairs of that girl. He had a hard enough time trying to get her out of his mind, yet here she was again making an appearance in his world. And with that airheaded fool, no less. It wasn't his business whom she decided to associate herself with. Tala felt his stomach coil as he wafted in the sweet scent of fresh bread. He directed his concern to a more pressing matter: his stomach. And how to make his way to the tables undisturbed.

He stood to his feet, his action receiving the attention of his teammates that occupied the other seats around the table. He motioned to the food tables with his head. They nodded to him, acknowledging their captain's notion. It wasn't as if he needed to inform them of his every move, but figured if he wasn't the first to scout out something to eat, the others likely wouldn't have gone on their own.

Tala congratulated himself on his success. He managed to avoid contact with the party-goers, along with any conversation that typically followed. His eyes scanned over the mounds of food before him. Everything appeared to be made to perfection. Even the crackers were pristine. He maneuvered himself over to the far end of the table where the coffee beans sat. if he was going to survive this any longer, he needed sustenance and a hell of a lot of caffeine.

A light cough came from across the table. He glanced up from the coffee beans to meet the doe-eyed caterer. She seemed to be wanting to say something, but the words couldn't make it through the stuttering barrier that escaped her lips. The girl was quite small, probably just entering her teen years and helping her family cater the event. She cowered under the pressure of Tala's intense eyes, squeezing an empty cup in her hands. She held it tightly to her chest. Tala rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Was she going to serve him or not?

His mental celebration for making it this far unnoticed was short lived when he, once again, felt eyes on him. It wasn't his fault this girl didn't know how to do her job. This was such a trivial matter. He cleared his throat, demanding the girl's attention. She looked like she was ready to jump out of her skin as his cold eyes peered down at her menacingly. This doubled the number of eyes on his back. He quirked an eyebrow at the girl in annoyance. His body began to tremble lightly the more this situation prolonged itself. Tala closed his eyes as his attention to the girl was nulled by the growing whispers behind him.

"He's that Russian captain, right?" "That poor girl…" "He shouldn't even be here."

" _He doesn't belong."_

The whispers grew louder in his ears, words fumbling over one another in dominance. More voices had joined in the assault. Their words were numbing. The nauseous feeling in his throat returned and the buzzing in his ears burned. Who were they to scrutinize? His hands were in tight fists at his side now, vibrating as he struggled to remain conscious. The room started to spin at incredible speed. It was as if he were underwater. The walls were closing in around him. He couldn't breathe. His breathing became jagged and harsh. Tala panicked. He was drowning. There was no way out. There was never a way out.

"Black, please. And be sure not to add anything fancy."

Tala snapped his eyes open when the humming of voices in his head ceased. Cerulean shot down to his side and absorbed the soft ruby that stared back. Everything silenced. He reluctantly looked up to glance around the room, his front following his eyes. Odd, there was no one looking at him. The teams were occupied socializing with one another and enjoying each other's company. He looked back to the girl in front of him. She made it go away.

He watched Hilary smile in thanks to the younger girl as she received the drink. She looked back up to him with a quirked eyebrow and complacent smile on her face.

"Don't have many friends, do ya?" She handed him the drink.

Taking it into his hands, he put the rim of the cup to his lips. He exhaled his usual, "hn" before taking a sip.

They were standing alone at this point. The previous crowd of people had ventured off to occupy other areas within the lobby as the live-band began their piece. The two stood in each other's company as soft jazz filled the building. Hilary stood smiling softly at the crowd of people with her entwined fingers behind her back. Next to her, Tala stood with one hand still in a fist stuffed in his pocket while the other held his drink. He looked down at Hilary, watching her smile at the people around them. She was an odd girl. Based on his interactions with the firecracker, he's observed that she could go from being a raging typhoon one second to beaming at the glowing sky under the sunrise. He looked at his cup before gulping down the last of it. 'I'm surprised she didn't throw it at me.'

Once again, he was lost in his thoughts. He couldn't ignore that those panic attacks had been happening more frequently. They'd been happening for as long as he could remember, but it was only until recently that they occurred in public. Maybe it was just the simple fact that he wasn't cut out for the general public. It wasn't as if he spoke to anyone outside his team, anyway. He glanced sideways at the girl standing beside him. 'Well, asides from her.' She was likely the only person he'd allowed to stand in such close proximity. 'I must be losing it.'

However, it was true. She was the only person he'd had conversations – ahem, arguments – with that weren't part of the association. His eyebrow twitched. She was in his head again. Not only that, but here she stood beside him as if he had invited her to join him. He never asked for her company, and he was about to make that clear before she started.

"Where are you venturing off to, space cadet?" She smirked mockingly up at her company. Tala glared at her before tossing onto the unoccupied table and leaned against it. He stuffed both hands in his pockets, choosing to stare off into the crowd and ignore her badgering.

"So," she began again without looking at him. "I hear you have a pretty gnarly track record." Tala scoffed. What was she referring to?

"Listen, if you want to join the rest of women knocking on my door, you've got another thing coming."

Hilary rolled her eyes and snorted at the thought. "As if." She folded her arms over her chest. "You aren't my type."

He wasn't her type? Yeah, right. Tala Ivanov was _everyone's_ type. Before he could utilize his well-thought-out insults, she started again. "I meant I've done my research. You're quite the formidable opponent."

"So, you're obsessed with me now." Tala chuckled at his own statement, knowing full well the daggers being thrown his way. That earned him another eye roll and a nudge to the ribs by her elbow.

They stood in silence once again. Tala found himself looking down at fuming girl again, smirking at the puff of her cheeks. She wasn't shy in openly expressing her frustration. Before he could look away, her eyes caught his.

"What are you looking at?" She snapped. Tala's better judgement suggested ignoring her. Maybe if he did that, she'd knock off this attitude. That was, until she opened her mouth again.

"And what's with your stupid hair?" She scoffed mockingly. "You look like a spacecraft."

Tala's blood boiled and the vein popping in his forehead was almost noticeable from the other end of the room. He regretted even thinking for a split second that she was perhaps tolerable. Her cocky smile shone under the light of the chandelier above them.

"Hey Hil!" Tyson's voice travelled throughout the room like the plague. Tala's anger rose the closer he got. Tala caught himself before he cursed the blader. The champ annoyed him, sure, but that agitated feeling was coiling in the pit of his stomach again. He couldn't quite figure this out; which, evidently, further angered him.

"Come see the light show!" Tyson had his arm extended to the sky, waving at Hilary as he ran towards the heated argument. Hilary sighed and released her arms from their grip across her chest. He never failed to demonstrate such enthusiasm whenever he saw her. She looked at Tyson and offered a warm smile. She'd always loved him- he was her best friend, after all.

Tala, not wanting to be a part of the conversation heading his way, waved a dismissing hand at her as he turned to walk back to his team. "Why don't you go run off with your equally deficient boyfriend?"

Hilary growled angrily at the insinuation. Was it so difficult for people to understand they weren't together? She glared at Tala, huffing in frustration. "I swear to God, I-!"

"Hey guys!" Tyson's arrival saved Tala from the lashing of the century. Though, the cold captain was unaware of that fact. "Sorry man, can't stay and chat! We'll catch up soon!" Tyson plastered his signature grin on his face and dragged the protesting girl behind him.

Hilary's glare remained as she was pulled off in the direction Tyson approached from. Tala smirked to himself and exhaled one final insult, sure she was unable to hear it as he took his leave. "Later, peasant."

Not having made two steps, he spun back at the feel of something smack the back of his head. He snarled at the fleeting girl, realizing she had whipped the cup he had left on the table at him.

"The name's Hilary!" She cupped one hand around the side of her mouth as the other was being dragged in the opposite direction by Dragoon's wielder.

"Don't forget it!"

She faded into the distant crowd of people, her complaints now silenced by the hum of various conversations.

Tala smirked, his lips expanding more than usual. However, it wasn't the sinister grin he put on display that on-lookers were so accustomed witnessing during an intense battle. No, this one was different. One would almost call it a smile.

She sure was something else.

'Hilary, huh.'

* * *

A/N: I apologize if the coffee part of this chapter didn't make a lot of sense… I'm trying to focus on how our favourite captain is trying to get over his painful past and reintegrate himself into society. It's hard for people that have experienced any kind of trauma to fully escape their inner turmoil.

I'd also like to mention that, although some readers enjoy getting into the lovey-dovey scene in the beginning of a story, I much prefer a slow build up. It kind of sets things into place and elaborates on how and why things are the way they are.

Lastly, I'd like to thank my incredible reviewers for your feedback and encouragement! There's no better feeling than knowing there are people that appreciate your hard work. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.


End file.
